Oddities of Affair
by iSnOmNiAc3366
Summary: Everything is changing in the hearts of the Bebop Crew, the past is un-raveling, and minds are expanding. Watch out for Something different in the crossed eyes of all who live on this traveling Space Drama.


Disclaimer: I do not own Cowboy Bebop... But if I did, I would so totally Have Spike kill Julia, quick...and marry Faye. There so destined!! MUAHAHAHA!!

I AM THE INSOMNIAC (You may call me Emperor or Dictator INSOMNIAC) and I am the ruler of all...

Batman loves you ï ï ï

**-The Start to the middle-**

Each water pipe seemed was frozen, and the fridge door would have been, but Ed thought she should breath on it...so it was ok. The crew of the ship the Bebop was entering the Pluto sector, and had forgotten how cold it was, what's worse everyone seemed to be in a horribly grouchy mood, except for Ed.

"Faye FAYE LADY...HEY...HEY!!!! Are you listening? Whoa pretty lights, hey!!!" "WHAT ED!!!" "Why Faye in such bad mood? Snapping at Ed like that?" "Ugh...shut it Ed." "HUMPH"

It had been a year since Spikes arrival back on the Bebop and everyday Faye became more and more irritable or irritating, nobody was quite sure which one it truly was. It was morning and Spike stumbled through the kitchen door, completely a mess. It seemed as though Spike had just jumped out of an airplane, without a parachute...he hadn't had his coffee yet, it drove him to speak in the third person "Must have coffee...make Spike coffee" [see...] "Jeez Spike you look like hell...what happened last night?"

Spike finally managed to form somewhat intelligent speech... he crawled his way to the coffee pot and seemed to pour a perfect cup of coffee "grumble... fight...ugh...back...ouch.." "All right...coffee" said Jet in a very sarcastic tone. "SPIIIIIIIIIIIKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE man" Ed bellowed [spike falls over anime style]boom "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" "WHAT?" "Seeee.... Ed knows how to wake spiky man... grins" "oh my god...somebody refrain me from kicking the crap out of her" "ah Spike lighten up,....just groove with it.." "What have you been smoking Jet?" Jet was looking high as a kite, realizing they couldn't fly kites Spike went over to see why he was so happy. "Jet?" "Yea wassup?" "Nothing. Don't move" Spike grabs Jet in a head lock. "Ha- whoa!!" Jet took Spike's body with his left hand and throws him at the couch. "Ouchie!" "Ha Spike, gotcha this time...I'm the winner woo hoo!!"

Faye looked at them totally disgusted wrapping a blanket around her shoulders; she began to walk up to her room, for another drink. "So early in the morning Faye" Spike raised an eyebrow "Yea? What's it to ya?" "Nothing I just heard that stuff was bad for you" "You should talk lunkard" "yea...bitch" Spike whispered "I heard that!" "Whoa... she's good" Spike looked over at Jet. "Humph" Spike sat back down on the couch, turned on the TV and soon fell asleep. Ed had been sitting in the corner plotting revenge on Faye for being so rude to her. Despite Ed's outward demeanor, she's an expert hacker and computer genius, also numero uno at revenge plotting. "Faye Faye thinks she's so smart, FOOEY on lady mam, Ed should, hit her in the head with a, uh, plate! Ohh!" At this moment Ed was having sort of a revenge block and all she could think of was plates.

It was almost midnight before Spike woke up again just in time to see that they were about to come in to the landing area of the Southside sector of Tolken. Jet as it seemed had been on caffeine high for more than three months, and was sitting in the main control room reading war and peace for the third time. "Hey Jet, where's Faye?" Spike looked at the oaf of a man that was Jet Black, and stared intently like he cared where in the world she was "Ah she mumbled something about 'God Damn lunkard thinks he knows everything, I need a drink' so that's what she's doing" "So she's in her room?" "Na... she went out about 4 hours ago, why so interested?" "No particular reason...uh?" Spike looked toward the corner where Ed was sitting "why is Ed hooking those plates up to her computer?" "I'm not so sure, I tried to ask but all I got was 'Faye Faye lady...ooh...plates...yea...ooh' so I pretty much gave up" Jet shook his head and went about what he was doing "Women, humph, shows on", the daily bounty hunter TV show, Big shot was on and Spike ushered Jet away from his book and they went to the" living room" and sat down.

"Howdy Partners! We've got a big one today" "That right Nitrous the Toxic has escaped form Prison and is on the loose, and is up for a good lump sum of $500 billion woolongs" "He was last seen in the city of Tolken on Pluto" "ooh look at him what a cutie" "See ya'll later"

"How convenient" Spike turned around "I'm taking hiccup it" Jet's eyes widened "FAYE! Where are your clothes?" Though it was a bit shadowy in the doorway Faye's outline showed through, each curve on her body resisting the dark "I don't know handsome" she stumbled foreword "where are they?" "Your DRUNK!!" Faye's eyes were bloodshot and Spike let his chin sit drop in sort of a laugh smile "Yes...yes I am" Faye's clothes were laying behind her, she smelled of liquor and cigarettes "Faye come on, lets get your ass to bed" Faye put her left hand on her hip and her right on the doorway "Do I get a bedtime story? Or a goodnight kiss" she puckered her lips, and in doing so almost fell on her face. The world was her potato and she was going to mash it. "Let's go" Ed looked up from the useless experiment and realized that she no longer had to plot revenge, Faye had screwed herself "NO!!! I WANT SPIKE!" Faye was flailing her arms wildly "FAYE!! I am Spike" "Wewey? Oh I see you now" she had her eyes squinted and crossed. Spike grabbed a blanket that had most conveniently appeared next to her, and wrapped it around her, and carried her to her room. "Spike..." he looked down at the naked Faye lying helplessly across her bed sheets, and began to cover her up, "Yea Faye?" "You know we fight a lot I really don hate... youuu..." her words had began to meld together "I care about you vewey, vewey much" Spike smiled "I hope you don't remembered this in the morning" Spike began to think 'man she's lying there like a little drunk baby, I could just, no, no, NO!' He had been thinking a whole lot about Faye since Julia's death. He shot her, she was dead, he watched her die... so why couldn't her move on? "Spike...I love you" "Good night Faye" he gave her a quick kiss on the forehead and closed the door.

The next morning, Spike lied on the couch, every limb sprawled against its yellow cushions. They had come in to the landing area on Pluto around 1 am that morning while Spike had been prowling the halls after he put Faye to bed. There were so many thoughts playing through his head 'maybe I should be nicer to Faye, I mean I really have no idea what is going on in that thick sigh head of hers'.

"SPIKE! SIR, SIR...MR SPIKE! Hey look!" "What Ed?" "LOOKIE! Ed found something" "What am I HEY loo..." he had gotten up to see what Ed was bellowing about when he saw Fay sitting at the top of the stairs drinking a cup of coffee. "SPIKE MAN" "All right, all right, shh, try to speak a little lower what is it?" "Whatever, lookie!" Spike looked down at Ed's computer and saw what she was making such a big commotion about "Ed where...what? Wha?" Spike stared at the screen, mouth lying against his chest "Ed where did you find that?" "Ed just checking through personal records if Earth...thought it be fun...Ed find file and looked in...and BANG, there it is!"

Spike grabbed his chest and began to breathe heavily. He looked up at Faye who had her eyes closed; she gave no never mind to what was going on.

Ed save those files..." He lowered his voice to a whisper. "And do not –whatever you do- tell Faye. Don't show her, don't tell her, and don't give her a hint." "Why?" "Well, it would make her very sad." "SHH!!!" Faye looked up from her cup and opened her eyes to see Spike smiling at Ed and whispering in her ear. At first Faye thought it was really odd for Ed and Spike to be getting along, but it didn't really bother her. She was use to being surprised by Spike. Before Jet and Ed had woken her up that morning, Faye had gone down to the main control room to see how she had gotten to bed that morning. She snuck around Spike while he was lying on the couch and made her way to the control room. She looked for last nights security discs to see what had gone on. As she watched the discs she cried, watching her naked body go from the door to Spike picking her up and taking her to bed. He seemed so concerned...and her heart softened.

"So we have a deal?" "Ya, Ed understands." "Good kid." Spike rubbed her head and got up. He looked up and saw Faye smiling, a tear rolled down her left cheek. He hardened and walked up the stairs and did not look back.

"Spike..." Faye looked back and saw him walking slowly down the hall, and then the door closed. "That man! I ought a push him into a fan..." she wanted to really feel this way, but something told her she didn't.

Jet had been gone since 6 a.m. and nobody had heard from him since. "I'm going out...watch Ed and Ein." Spike was going to find Jet. "Where's Jet?" "That's why I'm going out. I'm getting worried." "You, worried Spike? I won't believe it." "Now wait a minute, I care?" "I didn't say you didn't" Faye raised an eyebrow "Sorry I..." Faye stared at Spike, eyes bulging two feet from her face, "WHAT?" Spike wasn't so sure what was going on so he started to walk away "oOo never mind". By the end of the day Spike and Faye finally felt comfortable enough around each other (or as comfortable as they ever have been), neither of them, though, noticed they had been avoiding each other all day, and even if they did, they wouldn't of been sure why. Faye didn't want Spike to know that she knew, and she intended on keeping it that way.

"See ya..." "Spike wait, I'm coming with you", Faye grabbed her jacket and got up, Spike stared her down, she was wearing something he had never seen her wear before, a pair of leather boot cut pants, a wife beater, black boots, and her red suspenders "uhh...no, no your not" he seemed to stammer out ""Why?" Faye put her jacket on and put her hands on her hips "I don't... know?" "That's right asshole, I'm coming cause I need to pick up a few things" "fine...ladies first" Spike bowed and raised his hand in the direction of the carrier, Faye grunted and walked past him.

They jumped in Spikes plane and sped off for Tolken. "I always forget how beautiful space is, I mean its not like I'm never in, I'm here all the time, but yet every once in a while I remember" Faye felt a bit silly being out of the Bebop, it had only been last night, that she embarrassed herself wholly, today had a purpose, yesterday she just wanted to get punch drunk and go to bed.

"Pluto is such a marvelous planet, so many elliptical shades of blue and purple, I love coming here, do you remember the last time we were here? It was Tommy Knocker the serial rapist, we were looking for him right? Yea, that was it, he killed and raped, how many was it?" Spike was trying to focus on driving, but Faye just kept pulling him back "60 killed and murdered" Spike mumbled "That's right, and he almost would have got me, if it weren't, if it weren't for you, he was a handsome devil, no wonder he could have got all those women, it was so simple to catch me, you saved my life so many times and..." Faye was cut short by Spike monotone "fasten up, were in the landing area.

As they were about to get off of the ship,, they got a call on the radio:

"Come in Spike, over"

"Jet where the fuck are you, over"

"I'm in jail, over"

"WHAT? Over"

"Ugh, this cranky old lady was yelling at me for bumping in to her, so I asked her to stop, over"

"and this got you in jail? Over"

"Well not exactly, see she wouldn't stop so I knocked her out"

"WHAT? WHAT IN THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR? over"

"Well, little did I know it was an FPBI agent, working undercover to catch street muggers apparently I fit the build, but I got arrested for assaulting a police officer, over"

"I'm coming to get you, what the bail? Over"

"600 woolongs, over"

"Shit there goes dinner, over and out"


End file.
